


【allby】  孕

by xianji



Category: all白宇
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 02:04:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16187816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xianji/pseuds/xianji





	【allby】  孕

　　    “小白，今天已经过去了。”

      白宇被压在床上，他第一次深刻地感受到了alpha的占有欲，浓厚的信息素裹得他几乎无法呼吸，像绸缎一样紧紧地束着他。

      A带着烟味的/吻落在白宇的身上，湿润而又渴/望。他的腿被掰开，抗在A的肩膀上，白宇想要躲开这个吻，他侧过头，又被A强硬地掰回来，撬开唇齿，alpha与omeag甜美的信息素交融在一起，勾起人强烈的欲望。

       水流了满床。

       几乎藏也藏不住，深处的欲望被挑起。

       果子是时候成熟了。

       淫靡的汁水洒了A满身，他吻住不停地流着水的源头吮吸着。白宇的大腿根抽搐着，脚趾蜷缩在一起。

       肉嘟嘟的穴口被吮得不住收缩，A顺着大腿向上，掠过每一寸肌肤。

       白宇的胸膛起伏着，红色的樱桃等着人去爱抚，白色的果浆随着主人的喘息流出。

        A沾了一点儿放在嘴里。

        “甜的。”

        他羞耻的无地自容。

        情潮一阵阵汹涌而至，浪拍打着沙滩，染的沙滩阵阵湿意，沙粒黏在一块儿，带着微微凉意。指尖浸着甜水，将潮湿温润的贝壳黏在一起，然后再用着手指破开，湿滑的贝肉发出噗呲的水声。熟烂的贝肉咬着外来的入侵物，急不可耐地想是要把入侵物整个裹住。

       他仰着头，闭着眼睛，嫣红的唇上沾着来不及吞咽的津液。

       A握住白宇的阴茎，白宇用着可怜的眼神看着他，A抵住流着水的源头，缓慢地整根没入，咬住白宇的喉结。

       灯开了，一切见不得人的欲望暴露出来。

       “A，你这么做就有点儿不厚道了。”

　　白宇被灯光刺得闭眼，他惊恐地将自己埋到A的怀里，A安慰似的吻着白宇的鬓角，“别怕”

　　“我怎么就不厚道了？”

　　“A，你少他妈跟我们玩文字游戏。”

　　那我们不玩游戏，来真的吧。

　　 接下来就是白宇的噩梦。

　　他被alpha压在床上，从后面进入。粗长的性器破开肥沃的穴肉，捣出噗嗤的水声。白宇掐着A的脊背，留下一道道红痕。性器捅着白宇的前列腺，然后继续向前深入开拓着白宇的生殖腔，在柔软的腔口顶出来一个微小的弧度，陷出来一汪甜水。

　　过度的快感刺激着白宇，他小声地呜咽着，咬着alpha肩膀上的肉，却用不了多大的力气，虽然弄得alpha肩膀上一片口水，却只留下了一圈儿浅浅的红痕。

　　简直像刚刚长出来幼齿的小婴儿一样。

　　alpha吻去白宇眼角泛出来的生理性眼泪，细声细语地安慰着白宇。

　　小白放松一下，让我进去。

　　下身的性器不停地在各个角度戳刺着生殖腔口，甜水一股一股地涌出来，不顾主人的羞耻，用尽全力接纳着alpha粗大的性器。

　　然后alpha一个翻身，让白宇骑在他的胯上，性器顺利地插进了狭小的生殖腔口。滑嫩的软肉吸着圆润的龟头，alpha向上顶着胯，甜水溅在床单上，染出一大片的灰色的痕迹。

　　几乎之后的半个月都是这种情况，他被alpha们不停地用性器操弄着。不管是在家里，还是出去工作，参加活动，总用一个人会匀出时间来肏他。

　　然后他被告知他怀孕了。

　　白宇刚刚开始很难接触这个事实，他怎么可能怀孕呢？但日渐隆起的肚子是他无法忽略这个生命的到来。

　　自从他怀孕以后，alpha们就约定好不会碰他。

　　只不过是每天都会有人亲醒他。

　　他们还过分喜欢亲吻白宇的肚子。

　　白宇被他们养的白白胖胖的，他停止了一切活动。

　　他已经准备好在这个世界里度过余生了。

　　直到有一天，A抱着白宇例行每一天的亲吻，白宇迷迷糊糊地醒来，看着A放大的脸，凑过去亲他。

　　“A”

　　白宇叫了A的名字，A一愣。

　　“小白，你回来了？”

　　 白宇摸着自己的肚子，圆滚滚的肚皮使白宇有些不适应，直到孩子轻轻地在掌心踹了一下白宇。

　　“你们怎么这么着急，都不等我回来。”

　　晨起半是抱怨的撒娇语气勾起了A的回忆，“他不听我们的话。”

　　“然后你们就把我操怀孕了？”

　　“真是粗鲁。”

　　“我还没感受过呢。”

　　“不着急，你生完这个，再生几个。”

　　白宇这时才想起来一件事情。

　　“呀，我好像在那边给他捅了个大篓子。”


End file.
